Tomoyo Kitakaze (anime)
Tomoyo Kitakaze (北風 ともよ Kitakaze Tomoyo) is a character from Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. She is a Pop type idol using pastel purple theme color. Her alter ego is Lavender Slovakia (ラベンダー・スロバキア Rabendā Surowakia). Appearance Tomoyo is a pre-teen girl with light complexion. She has purple eyes, and chest-length, hazel-colored hair worn in two drill pigtails. Personality As a Pop idol, Tomoyo is very cheerful, but can be a slight childish in some aspects. She doesn't think before she speaks or act and is a very excitable character. Compared with Airi. Off-stage, Tomoyo is shy and light-hearted. Tomoyo gets along fairly well with her fellow members although maintains her kind demeanor. In addition to those, she also meet people older than her respectfully. Etymology Kitakaze (北風): Kita (北) means "north" and kaze (風) means "wind". Tomoyo (ともよ): Written in hiragana, the meaning could be "era" or "wordly wisdom". It is also the short Japanese form of Tomo'''dachi '''yo which translated to "that's my friend". Relationships Her Teammates Pia Markova: Upon meeting Pia for the first time, Tomoyo didn't seem shocked like Hanami had and as such, formed a close relationship with him. Airi Shirogane: Tomoyo's relationship with Airi is full of friendship. Tomoyo's actions make it clear that she deeply cares about Airi, often to the point of obsession. Chloe Novak: Tomoyo is friendly with her teammate Chloe. At first, she didn't seem to take much notice of her; she neither disliked or liked her. Later on in the third series she seems to open up to her. Tomoyo seems to also like teasing her mostly about Chloe's friendship for Jovi. Hanami Nishikawa: Most likely due to the Czech, Slovak, and Polish language possibly belongs to Slavic (West) than Germanic, Hanami is the closest to Tomoyo. Normally, Hanami is seen with her, and they share some similarities in style of singing. In Season 3, Hanami joined Dynamo Slavic after her unsuccessful training in Germania 07. Someone else Angela Sakuragi: There is not much relationship of Angela and Tomoyo, but Angela has known her through Airi, which the two became good friends. Paola Himeko: Tomoyo seems to find Paola amusing, she often tells her about cakes and Tomoyo doesn't seem to mind, usually going along with it for Paola's sake. Mayuri Kaido: It was that one random act of kindness that sparked the development of their relationship, where Mayuri's ongoing cheerful personality and cuteness are matched by equal amounts of devotion from Tomoyo. Freja Moroboshi: Freja and Tomoyo get along well. Shiho Fujiura: Tomoyo first meet Shiho when they meet together. The two quickly become good friends. Game Information Tomoyo also available in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game) for PlayStation 4. She will become one of the available characters by updating the game into Version 1.2 via "The Slavic Stars" DLC. After updating the game, the Player can meet Tomoyo by going to Candy Store in Grünefeld Park. Schedule On Normal Days, Tomoyo spends her time walking at Grünefeld Park and visiting the apartment until she returns at late evening. On Saturdays, Tomoyo likes to visit Airi at Music Studio and walk around Starland City. After that, she goes to Baumgarten until returned back to her house at 7 PM. If the weather is bad she will not leave her house at all. Trivia *Birthday: 8 May *Brand: Dreamy Sweets *Kanimal Partner: A Pomeranian, Candy *Her favorite foods are Choco cornet and Melonpan. *Likes listening to Benelux ft. Scandinavia's "Uwasa na Kibou" in Airi's MP3 Player. *The first thing she does in every morning is eating breakfast. *She has known more about the legendary Little Fairies idol Sawako Renjouji. *Good at cooking but bad at science. *Shares her surname with Asuka Kitakaze from Go! Princess PreCure. *She never asks what her ideal type of boy is. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You characters Category:Pre-teen Category:Females Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Pop Idols Category:Slavic